


You’re Not Mine, But I’m Definitely Still Yours

by orphan_account



Category: Women’s Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, rated explicit just to be on the safe side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ohh, so she’s a BOTTOM bottomorKelley gets revenge on Emily after a certain video was filmed.





	You’re Not Mine, But I’m Definitely Still Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t write USWNT anymore. This is a one and done thing. Please don’t expect more

The labored breathing from Emily Sonnett broke the silence of the room. She tried to glance around the room but she could only see the tangled sheets next to her and a sea of freckles and two hazel eyes above her. Emily met Kelley’s eyes and witnessed the older defender smirk. Emily tried to squirm but Kelley had her hands pinned above her head. Emily frowned and studied Kelley’s face. Kelley's freckles mocked her, almost like they were smirking as well. 

They were in a hotel room in Philadelphia. Emily’s hotel room to be exact. They had just finished filming what would be a third installment to the Best Friends quiz. Emily had royally screwed up by addressing Kelley as the wrong name and once she started, she couldn’t stop without everyone noticing. Clearly, it triggered something in Kelley. Emily was sharing a room with Tobin and she wished for nothing more than Tobin to walk through the door and break up whatever this was. Emily’s heavy breathing continued as she stared at the door and Kelley chuckled. 

“Don’t think Tobin is coming to help you, Saucy. I stole her key. She’s not coming anytime soon.” 

Emily stared back up at Kelley and groaned. The older defender smirked and Emily almost rolled her eyes. The last time she checked, this thing between them was over and she was pretty damn sure Kelley was in a relationship, yet Kelley has Emily pinned down under her in a hotel room states away from her girlfriend. 

“I thought this was over. Don’t you have a girlfriend now?” Emily growled out while still squirming. 

Kelley narrowed her eyes and lowered her mouth down to Emily’s right ear. Her hot breath made Emily shudder. 

“It was over until you pulled that little stunt. And don’t worry about that.” 

Emily grunted and squirmed again. For being small, Kelley sure as hell had a lot of strength. The older defender chuckled and smiled down at Emily. Kelley’s maneuvered so her right hand had Emily’s wrists still pinned. Kelley’s left hand ghosted down Emily’s left side and the younger defender sighed a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“So, you think you can just call me Miss Kelley in front of our friends and I wouldn’t do anything?” 

Emily closed her eyes and nodded at Kelley’s words. Kelley’s hand inched towards Emily’s center and rested on top of the waistband to Emily’s sweatpants. 

“You think I wouldn’t do anything when _my_ Saucy flirted with everyone filming today?” 

Emily made a noise that sounded like a growl and bucked her hips up to try and move Kelley off of her. Kelley didn’t budge. Emily felt anger and something else pulsing through her veins. 

“I’m not yours anymore, _Miss Kelley_.” 

Emily spit Kelley’s name out like venom and Kelley tightened her grip on Emily’s wrist. Kelley’s left hand dived under the waistband and under Emily’s sad excuse for underwear. 

“Make no mistake, Saucy... I'm not yours anymore, but... you will _**always**_ be mine.” 

Emily whimpered as Kelley hit her center and her muscles relaxed. She stopped fighting the older defender and melted into her touch. Why was Kelley always right? 

“How do you think it made me feel when I saw _my_ little Sonnett switch between my name and her name for me all while flirting with every other teammate in the room?” 

Emily let out a groan that sounded like a moan. 

“I wasn’t flirting.” 

Kelley’s hand left Emily’s center and Emily’s body betrayed her. She let out a needy moan as Kelley lowered so her mouth was dangerously close to her right ear again. She nibbled on Emily’s earlobe. 

“Oh, but you were. Don’t forget who you belong to, Emily.” 

Hearing her name leave Kelley’s lips made Emily shiver. Kelley let go of Emily’s wrists but the younger defender kept her hands bounded above her head. Kelley smirked and had all but ripped Emily’s sweatpants off. 

“Who do you belong to, Saucy Sonny?” 

Emily mumbled as Kelley got rid of Emily’s underwear. Emily’s hips bucked up trying to find friction but Kelley shoved her hips down. 

“I asked you a question. You won’t get anything until it’s answered.”

Emily groaned and struggled under Kelley.

“You.” 

“You what?” 

Emily stared up. Kelley’s cheeks had a hint of red to them. Her eyes were filled with lust and her body was tense. 

“You, Miss Kelley. I belong to you.” 

Kelley’s head dove under Emily’s waistline and the younger defender screamed out in defeat and ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t well written or a great plot and I’m not going to add more or write for this fandom anymore so feedback isn’t necessary, but it is appreciated if you leave it.


End file.
